


just us three

by angstonly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: !!!, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Making Out, except not really, very tame though!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstonly/pseuds/angstonly
Summary: "maybe a little bit," donghyuck hums, eyes closing at the feeling of jeno's fingers in his hair. it's always comforting to him, just having jeno close to him. "can't help it. the world is going to shit like we always said it would, and we're by each other's side like we always said we would be.""mark isn't here," jeno argues, but still he finds himself smiling at the thought. "we always said it'd be just us three laughing while the world crumbles at our feet."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75
Collections: nono birthday bash





	just us three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotgirljaemin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotgirljaemin/gifts).



> hey remember when i said i had a hard time choosing a prompt? WELL I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF AND WROTE ANOTHER ONE! i hope you don't mind and that you enjoy both of them.
> 
> PROMPT: College roommates get trapped in their dorm bc the door knob breaks/gets stuck

"this isn't funny!"

okay, maybe it is. just a little. not that jeno would ever admit that, especially when donghyuck is hysterical on the floor, laughing his ass off like this were the best thing to happen to him since he got that one kid in high school suspended for being an asshole. he's laughing as hard as he did back then and jeno wants to strangle him. just a little bit. he gets too obnoxious sometimes.

"it _is_ funny!" donghyuck retorts, breathless from laughing so hard. he pushes himself up and walks over to the door, giving the doorknob a twist and a pull. it doesn't budge. donghyuck bursts out laughing again and jeno just glares at him. "we're told to move out because of this stupid virus, but then we end up getting stuck because this stupid dorm is stupid old. the irony is hilarious!"

"can you just call for help?" jeno groans, banging his head lightly on the wooden door. for a split second, he considers just punching a hole through the door. one strike straight through doesn't seem too impossible a task, especially since it's jeno. he decides against it, though. he doesn't want to get splinters.

donghyuck waves him off with another cackle, eyes twinkling with amusement. "i already called mark, don't worry."

jeno sighs, visibly relaxing against the door. he expels the breath he didn't realize he was holding and plops himself down on the couch. mark is on his way, and that provides jeno enough reassurance that they'll be able to get out soon enough.

"i should be insulted that you're suddenly calm after hearing mark's name." donghyuck narrows his eyes at him, taking the empty space beside jeno on the couch. "except i get it. mark _does_ end up saving our asses all the time."

jeno snorts, nudging donghyuck with his elbow. "the only reason my ass needs saving is because you drag me into your messes all the time."

donghyuck makes a face at him as he pinches jeno's side. jeno yelps, swatting donghyuck's hand away and pouting at him afterwards. he isn't really as unwilling a participant to donghyuck's antics as he sounds — as stressful as donghyuck's antics can be, jeno always has a fun story to tell in the end.

"you know what i just thought of?" donghyuck sighs, moving to rest his head on jeno's lap. "we've been together through a lot of shit together. after this, we'd be able to say we survived a pandemic too."

"are you getting all nostalgic on me?" jeno arches an eyebrow at donghyuck, fingers absently carding through donghyuck's hair. the gesture comes naturally to him, a reflex whenever donghyuck is nearby.

"maybe a little bit." donghyuck hums, eyes closing at the feeling of jeno's fingers in his hair. it's always comforting to him, just having jeno close to him. "can't help it. the world is going to shit like we always said it would, and we're by each other's side like we always said we would be."

"mark isn't here," jeno argues, but still he finds himself smiling at the thought. "we always said it'd be just us three laughing while the world crumbles at our feet."

"he's on his way, though." donghyuck opens his eyes, reaches up to poke the mole by jeno's eye. "though i doubt he would be laughing when he gets here. he's probably really worried about us."

jeno laughs and nods. "his face is probably all scrunched up right now, muttering to himself about how he needs to get to us more quickly. mark worries too much."

they find themselves lost in old anecdotes, sharing their favorite stories about mark. they talk about all the times mark has come to their rescue, how quickly mark's worry dissolves into a smile when he sees them. it's cute, very endearing. very mark lee.

"i have to admit something to you, though." donghyuck sits up, feeling brave all of a sudden. jeno looks back at him with his head tilted slightly, eyes colored with curiosity. "i really liked mark. honestly, i still do."

jeno blinks at him, jaw dropping slightly. "you — really?" donghyuck nods at him once. jeno finds himself laughing, head shaking as heat spreads all over his face. "that's — oh god, me too."

it's donghyuck's turn to look confused as he stares back at jeno, unsure how to respond. but he pushes through and keeps going anyway. "there's more, though," donghyuck interrupts him, reaching for his hand. "i feel that way about you too."

jeno's laughter cuts off and his face feels like it's burning. his eyes widen, almost comically so. "you — what do you — hold on, you —"

"crazy, right?" donghyuck's voice is softer, shy almost. jeno has always been fond of how rosy donghyuck's cheeks get, beautiful color dotted across tan skin. it's warm against jeno's fingers when he reaches out to him, mirroring the flush that he's sure is on his own face. "lee donghyuck, a guy who can get anyone else he could ever want in the world — in love with the two people he _can't_."

 _in love_. donghyuck says he's _in love_. with him. and mark. and _shit_ jeno wants to fucking yell. he gathers himself though, hanging on by a thread, taking deep breaths to calm his screaming heart. "hold on," he says, ignoring the slight tremble in his voice. "who says you can't?"

"what — " the words take donghyuck by complete surprise, his jaw dropping as he stares back at jeno with wide unblinking eyes. "are you — do you mean — "

"you're not fucking special donghyuck." jeno folds his arms against his chest, pouting at donghyuck with a playful glare. "you're not the only one in love with his best friends."

"oh my god" is all donghyuck manages to say.

because the next thing he knows, jeno's lips are on his and they're pressed so close together that they might just morph into one body if they're not careful. jeno has always imagined kissing donghyuck, imagined holding him this close and tasting him. nothing would have prepared him for how absolutely wonderful it actually would be. they're lost in each other, drowning in every i love you they've kept hidden until now, each kiss still not enough.

but then the door swings open and mark barges in.

he stares. and almost like a damn cartoon, he slowly turns a bright shade of red as he takes in the sight before him — donghyuck on jeno's lap, jeno's hands on donghyuck's waist, both their faces aglow. "shit, oh my god, i — i'm so sorry — i'll — fuck, i'll just — i'll come back!"

mark tries to run away but bangs his toe on the wall in his hurry. he groans as he starts hopping on one leg, cursing with his cute little sailor mouth, whining when jeno and donghyuck both start laughing hysterically.

"it fucking _hurts_!" mark huffs, hopping over to the couch and crumpling into the space jeno and donghyuck make between them, a special place just for mark. "god, i'm sorry, i'll get out of your hair as soon as my fucking toe stops fucking hurting."

"no, stay," donghyuck tells him, shit-eating grin on his face. "you should join us."

mark makes a strangled choking noise. " _what_?"

jeno slips his fingers in between mark's, donghyuck takes mark's other hand. "stay. donghyuck and i have something important to tell you."


End file.
